Question: What do the following two equations represent? $3x+y = 3$ $12x+4y = 12$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x+y = 3$ $y = -3x+3$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $12x+4y = 12$ $4y = -12x+12$ $y = -3x + 3$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.